


Walkthrough

by saltedcoffee



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, First Dates, Fluff, Jealous Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, Jealous Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jealousy, M/M, clingy!Jihoon, dense!Jihoon, more tags will be added?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 09:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltedcoffee/pseuds/saltedcoffee
Summary: Soonyoung and Jihoon finally starts dating. So, Jihoonie finds out that there’s a lot more he doesn’t know about dating.OR5 things Jihoon learns about having a boyfriend + 1 thing he's sure is necessary in every relationship





	1. Date

**Author's Note:**

> This will be OOC for the most part... I want to believe that Jihoon is not grumpy all the time like from what I've mostly read. I just want to write him being cute dammit. ٩(× ×)۶
> 
> English is not my mother tongue so expect that there will be errors, sorry in advance :)

Seventeen is granted a rare off-day and is currently discussing plans on how to spend it as a group, but a certain pair is having a discussion on their own on how to announce that they have other ‘ideas’ for today.

  


“Why can’t we just say it... simply?” Jihoon asked in a hushed tone which he’s not sure is even necessary when he’s sitting so close to Soonyoung.

“We can’t just ‘simply’ say that we’re going on a date later. It’s going to be our first, Jihoonie!”

“Isn’t that more of a reason to say it though? I don’t get what’s the problem.”

  


Right now, Jihoon’s starting to wonder if Soonyoung just doesn’t want the members to find out that they’re now boyfriends. And maybe they should’ve talked about this matter somewhere else ‘cause he’s starting to feel  _ someone _ staring and it’s only a matter of moments before that  _ someone _ calls them out.

“I just know that once the members find out, they’re gonna do their best to  _ subtly  _ follow us. Note the sarcasm on subtly.” Jihoon rolls his eyes at this. “Besides I kinda want to have more of a grand reveal or something.” That last part was a quiet mumble but impossible for Jihoon not to catch on with their close proximity.

“The latter is definitely the reason, right?” Soonyoung nods albeit pouting slightly. “Well, first, I don’t think the members will follow us for the whole duration of our date. They’re going to be bored at some point. Second, don’t you think saying it now will be  _ grand _ ? All of them will be paying attention which is some kind of a feat, honestly, and no one’s expecting it.”

_ Oh Jihoonie, if you only know how much they’ve been anticipating for us to finally be together. _

“Why are you looking at me with your pity eyes?” Jihoon asked, confusion evident on his voice and face. Soonyoung just shrugged. All those days pining after the vocal unit leader plays on his head.

“N—”

“Third—”

“Oh, I thought you were finished.”

“Third,” Jihoon continues, “don’t you think it’s too late to talk about this now, when I’m sure they’ll be asking about our plans for later? It’s going to be now or we’ll have to figure out some excuse to bail out on them. I doubt we could even come up with something fast.”

“We’ll figure it out when they ask us—”

“Hey, you two have been whispering to each other for a while.” Jeonghan points out. “I’ve been staring and I therefore conclude, you two are suspicious.”

The moment they’ve been dreading for surely didn’t wait for at least Soonyoung to finish a reply nor to let him figure out what he’s supposed to be figuring out. Jihoon gives Soonyoung the ‘so-what-is-our-excuse look’.

“Wearedating.” Soonyoung blurts out in one breath. On his left, Jihoon blushes at the quite unexpected announcement.

“I thought you don’t wanna tell them?”

“Hyung, you’re not denying it?!”

“Oh my God! It’s true?”

“This isn’t Soonyoung talking while daydreaming, is it?”

“It’s official! SoonHoon just went official!”

Jihoon becomes confused once again.

“Wait! The issue here is, based on what Jihoon had said, it seems like Soonyoung doesn’t want us to know that they’re dating.” Seungcheol swerves them right back on the track.

“Yeah. We’ll be on our date later, and he thinks that you guys will follow us.  _ Subtly _ . Note the sarcasm on subtly.” The members collectively roll their eyes on this. “Oh! And he wants it to be some grand revelation.”

“The second part seems to be achieved now!” Joshua said with a clap. “But the first one, uhm, I don’t want to follow you guys but, I do think that we should keep an eye on you two in case some fans, well, cause some trouble.”

“But we’ll still give you you’re desired space for your date.” Jeonghan adds and sends off a wink to the couple.

\------

They’re now seated inside a café that’s reserved for their whole group today. The couple on a separated table while the other members share on a one long table. The likes they use for company meetings.

“You may have known this already, but this is my first time ever going on a date. So, I don’t know what to do. You have to tell me if I’m doing something wrong or I’m forgetting to do something at all. I don’t want this to be a bad experience for you, or for you to regret this, or—”

Jihoon’s rambling is cut off when Soonyoung holds his hand, stopping him from fiddling with it and somehow gives him assurance.

“Jihoonie, relax. Breathe.” Jihoon does as he’s told. “Don’t be so stiff. Just be like how you usually are.” Jihoon’s soft smile coaxes Soonyoung that what he’s doing is helpful and effectively boosts his confidence as he intertwines their fingers. “I’m still gonna like you with whatever you do anyway.”

Their orders are served, and now, instead of the couple sitting across one another, Soonyoung decides to sit beside his boyfriend, which prompts the members to give cheers, reminding him that, they’re indeed being watched on their date.

Jihoon blushes and shyly smiles to the other members, fingers still interlocked with Soonyoung.

“Jihoonie.”

Jihoon turns to look at Soonyoung, tilting his head, “Hm?”

“You know instead of calling me Soonyoung, it would be much sweeter if you call me Soonyoungie, like I do with you, Jihoonie.”

  


\------

  


“I’m just relieved that,  _ finally _ , they figured things out.” Jeonghan distractedly tells the group.

They observed the couple as a group, fondness taking over their features. “Seeing them together makes me feel proud,” getting nods in reply, Seungcheol cheekily continues, “all the more, knowing I’ve had a hand on their relationship.” Some raised their brows, others nods in understanding, and the rest gasp out their questions.

  


\------

“Why are we here? Are long walks really a thing on dates?”

Soonyoung was not planning on taking Jihoon on a park, but it’s also not on his plan for them to be followed. So, now they’re at the park on a pathway lined with trees on each side. The long walk they’ve started, successfully discouraged the members to follow them and left them on their own. But not without some convincing on Joshua’s part with his concern on their safety.

“Apart from getting rid of the others, I thought it will be nice to show you where I realized my feelings for you.”

Jihoon blushes at the sentiment, all protests about walking dies out. He thinks his affection for Soonyoung is reason enough to follow the said guy on this long walk. He imagines Soonyoung standing somewhere at the park, thinking about him, sorting out his feelings for him, and,  _ nope, it’s too embarrassing to continue this thought. _

They walk hand in hand. Soonyoung glances beside him, amused that the blush on Jihoon’s cheeks, seemingly, never left ever since he announced earlier that they’re dating. Recalling the incident, he makes a mental note to prepare some story-telling that his friends will surely demand from him. He reverts his sight ahead. Then back again to Jihoon. He just can’t help it, Jihoon holds his attention even back when they’re still just friends. Now that they’re boyfriends, he’s so much more inclined to observing Jihoon’s being. Noticing his boyfriend’s blush once more, feeds his ego, aware that he’s the root of it.

He thinks he’s so blessed to have someone so beautiful by his side. The wind ruffles Jihoon’s hair. The younger remains oblivious of the gaze directed at him. He uses his free hand to fix his hair, despite the ordinary scene the older is witnessing, to Soonyoung it’s like watching a fairy do some magic. Maybe some magic like hypnotizing him into feeling like on clouds ‘cause frankly he should be feeling kinda tired but all in his head is Jihoon’s other hand that is now waving at him.

  


Wait, what.

  


Soonyoung blinks. Realizing they’ve already stopped walking and had reached the end of the pathway. If the members were here, Soonyoung’s positive that he’ll see their heads shaking. Disappointed that even on a date, he still can’t let go of his habit of staring at Jihoon. Lovingly, as Wonwoo would point out.

“Woah! I didn’t even feel tired from that walk.”  _ Maybe it’s because I’m holding your hand. _

Jihoon’s blush deepens and Soonyoung thinks it’s because of weariness. Not realizing he had said the last part aloud, he figures they should rest first on a bench near them.

“Just so you know, I don’t feel tired too. And I also think that  _ maybe it’s because I’m holding your hand, Soonyoungie. _ ”

Soonyoung’s eyes widen. It’s the first time he’s hearing this after making his request at the café they were at previously. It’s now Soonyoung’s turn to feel the heat on his cheeks. Before, it’s only in his daydreams where this happens, Jihoon calling him endearments-if you can consider that- and the way those words: ‘ _ maybe it’s because I’m holding your hand’ _ sounded sweeter when it is Jihoon saying it, he wants to squeal from it all. It’s just so... overwhelming. His heart feels full from that simple gesture.

So, maybe they look like idiots to the people looking their way. With their hands linked, faces turned opposite each other, both cherry-red cheeks, and no one speaking, maybe they ought to do something. Soonyoung is surprised to hear Jihoon takes the initiative.

“How did you realize you like me? You said it’s here that you did.”

“Yeah. Well, nothing like out of the movies.” Scratching his nape, Soonyoung turns to face Jihoon, and scoots closer to the latter. “I was taking a walk here and there are couples everywhere. I feel like I was the only one alone at the time, when I saw a couple kiss. Making me feel lonelier.” Jihoon squeezes his hand, gesturing for him to go on. Soonyoung blushes at the action and even more so for what he’s about to say next. “I kinda, sort of, somewhat, uhm slightly—”

“Why can’t you just say it?” Jihoon cuts Soonyoung off from his poor attempt at stalling.

“It’s embarrassing and I’m afraid of what your reaction will be!”

“It won’t make me sad, right?”

Soonyoung’s heart skips a beat. He restrains himself from cooing at Jihoon’s cuteness.

“No, it won’t.”

“Then, say it.”

Soonyoung sighs.

“Iimagineduskissing.” Soonyoung blurts out in one breath, once again. On his left, Jihoon blushes at the quite unexpected announcement,  _ once again. _

Of course there’s some blushing that ensues, and a giggle.

  


A  _ giggle. _

From Jihoon.

Jihoon + giggling = Soonyoung’s heart can only take so much.

He pinches Jihoon’s cheeks and marvels at the softness. But there’s another time for that. Right now, he’s curious as to why his Jihoonie giggled. So he asked.

“Just.” Another giggle. “That’s also how I realized I like you.”  _ Or, really how Seungcheol made me realized. With a lecture. _

If they both looked idiots then, now they certainly look like a cute couple. With their giggles and blushes.

“What about the place, though? Where did that realization hit you? Oh! Take me there!”

Soonyoung gushes at the prospect of another special place they can go to, with memories relating each other.

“You want me to take you to Choi Seungcheol’s room?”

Or maybe not.

“I mean we could go there, but, we should contact him first and—”

“What— Why— Wait! Why were you there making some life-changing cognizance?!”

“Why are you shouting?” Jihoon, to Soonyoung’s contrast, questions him calmly. “Besides, it can’t be avoided. Just that. Are we still going there? I’ll text—”

“No. Don’t. Okay let’s just go. Somewhere. Just away. Further away from THAT room.”

“You make it sound like it’s an unpleasant place.”

“Well, it’s getting late, so no we’re not gonna end our date there.” Soonyoung says while standing up. Jihoon stays rooted on his seat, much to the former’s dismay. He hears Jihoon sighs. Before he could even ask why, Jihoon stands up and speaks.

“I don’t want this to end. Our date I mean.”

_ Being Jihoon’s boyfriend will burst my heart _ , Soonyoung thinks. But that doesn't mean he's gonna stop dating his human-sized marshmallow for that. His heart be doomed.

He ruffles Jihoon's hair, pulls him closer, and says, "This may be our first date, but it won't be our last. We'll be having lots of dates from now on."

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for actually reading this :) 
> 
> the second chapter is halfway done already soooo, i'll upload it soon ig 
> 
> ♡ ♡


	2. Intimacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop 'em feels~
> 
> i've been debating on what the chapter title should be and this is the best i can come up with, i'm still not sure if it fits though;;;;
> 
> Disclaimer: i'm not that um... well informed about dates so sorry if it's lacking

"I know you've said that you're not comfortable with skinships on interviews."

"Where is this conversation heading to, Soonyoung?"

Soonyoung pouts at that. "Soonyoungie. I told you we should have some endearment, Jihoonie."

"Soonyoungie.” He corrects himself. “Sorry I'm still not used to it. It sound so cutesy." He trails off, hesitation lacing his voice.

"Yep. Cutesy! It suits you!” Soonyoung exclaims, his efforts on reassuring the younger is further stressed with a soft pat on Jihoon’s head. “But back on skinships,” he abruptly adds, “I'm your boyfriend now so..."

Jihoon can’t help raising his eyebrows at the older, "So?"

Soonyoung loves skinships. He’s sure that he’s gonna love it even more if it's going to be with Jihoon. With that reminder, he pushes through.

"Will you reconsider, you kno---"

_ Ah.  _ The producer is quick to catch on what is being implied. There’s a fuzzy feeling inside him with the notion that his boyfriend is worrying about his discomfort on skinships. "I think it's gonna be fine with you. We even held hands on our date earlier.” Speaking of holding hands, “Which reminds me why aren't we----"

"My hands are getting sweaty." Soonyoung cut him off and pouts but he feels happy despite the lack of touch, since Jihoon in his eyes is giving off signs of a clingy boyfriend, which means more skinships!

One of the things that made Jihoon like Soonyoung is the contentment he feels from the latter’s touch. Though there’s some ticklish feelings and confusion that settled at Jihoon’s heart before, after his acceptance for the brimming admiration he has for the choreographer, all’s left is the warmth cradling his whole being.

They're at the riverside sitting atop on some rocks, comfy with the tender breeze although the moon had already replaced the sun. Watching the sunset was the last on their date's to-do list.

The two share each other's warmth with their shoulders touching.

"Jihoonie, can I put my arm around you?"

Instead of answering, Jihoon takes his boyfriend's arm and placed it around his own shoulder.

"Jihoonie, can you lay your head on my shoulder?"

Jihoon lays his head on Soonyoung's shoulder.

"Jihoonie---"

"Soonyoungie, I give you permission to do what you want. You don't have to ask me every time, you know. Or do boyfriends usually ask first?"

"Uh, no. I'm just being careful I guess? Hehe." Soonyoung scratches his head looking adorable. For Jihoon at least.

Jihoon thinks his boyfriend's adorable for being so concerned to him. Having the older’s care directed at him, truly makes him feel thankful to have him as his boyfriend. It hasn’t been long since they’ve been together but Jihoon has no doubt that he would have no regrets loving Soonyoung. Said boy shifts and Jihoon’s head falls. Suddenly, a pair of arms enclosed on him. Jihoon feels Soonyoung's hands take his arms, urging them to wrap on the latter's body.

"Look at me like that again and I won't be able to control myself, Jihoonie."

"Control yourself from what? Why would you need to do that? And what look?"

"The look that makes my heart full." Soonyoung mutters, voice laced with happiness.

"Why do you want me to stop when it makes you happy? Or am I reading things wrong?"

Soonyoung pulls away slightly to look at the other's face. He sighs then hugs Jihoon tighter.

"You're so adoringly clueless it makes me want to do things."

"Soonyoungie, stop crushing me." Jihoon voice is muffled on Soonyoung's chest. But his request was heard and fulfilled. But not without some slap on the back involved.

Soonyoung holds Jihoon's hand instead, who opted to break their embrace. He sways their hands a bit before asking, "How do you feel after our hug?"

Jihoon thinks for a moment before nodding. He giggles at Soonyoung's confusion. And blushes before voicing out his thoughts.

"My heart feels full too. I didn't know being hugged would make me feel so...much." Jihoon says with a shrug. Like he's at a loss for words. "When I get a hug from the hyungs, it makes me feel comfortable. With the dongsaengs, I feel cheered up. But with you..." He bumps Soonyoung's shoulder to accentuate his point. "With you, there's so many emotions at once. I’ve been feeling like this for months now. Every time you touch me or even when you’re just near, I feel my heartbeat speeding up. You make it hard to breathe but at the same time it’s not painful. I don’t...hate it, but what I do dislike is that I don’t get why I am feeling like that. It’s my own emotions but I don’t have a grasp on it and that frustrates me.

And it all results to me pushing you away sometimes. I regret those times, you know. It makes me mad at myself. You don’t deserve that treatment. I just want to reciprocate all that you’re giving me but to do that I have to undergo some enlightenment first. So...yeah I’m rambling again. But you get it, right? I like you so much... and your hugs too.”

Soonyoung is absolutely euphoric right now. Jihoon spilling his feelings, reminds him of the confession he received from the younger weeks ago, reminds him that there’s no doubt, Jihoon really likes him the same way he does. And apparently, his hugs too.

“I like you so much too. I like hearing you talk. Hearing you rambling actually, fascinates me! You don’t have to restrain yourself from doing so. Talk as much as you want. I’m glad ‘cause that means you’re comfortable with me.”

Jihoon sighs. Saying so many words is tiring especially when your sharing something personal. But Soonyoung is waiting for him to continue, and that fuels him to speak more. It's rare for them to have their roles reversed, though Jihoon thinks it's nice when Soonyoung looks so enamored to what he's saying.

"Being with you feels different, it feels the same as getting my wish granted. I just want time to go slower so I can revel in the moment. Like, I just want to memorize everything about you. Like...wait I'm not sure I'm explaining it right..." Soonyoung nods and squeezes his hand. "You know what, all this talking dries my throat so I'm gonna cut myself off but let me finish by saying ‘I like you’ again. So, to my boyfriend listening to my ramblings, I like you, awfully so." Jihoon finishes with a smile showcasing his dimples and teeth. Eyes crinkling and blush forming on his cheeks. He gives Soonyoung that look of adoration. The same one from earlier.

Soonyoung closes the gap between them and presses his lips on Jihoon's.

"I told you I wouldn't control myself if you look at me like that again, Jihoonie."

Jihoon stares at Soonyoung. Not sure of what happened, he stares. And maybe he's been staring for so long that causes panic to flash on his boyfriend's eyes. He should say something. Probably. Right?

"Uhm." They both said at the same time.

Soonyoung coughs to somehow ease his internal turmoil. "Soooo. How did that made you feel, Jihoonie?"

"That... that was a kiss." Jihoon states as if narrating what just happened. He states as if to let it sink in that  _ a kiss  _ just happened _. Between them. _

Soonyoung is not sure what to say. "Y-yeah." He replies dumbly. _I should have asked first!_ _But that look!_ Internally, he wants to slap himself. Still, he's thankful for Jihoon's hand holding his, somewhat, it reigns him in. Prevents him from wallowing, and slip on to his daydream.

"When you said skinships, was that included?" Jihoon asks, pulling Soonyoung from his internal battle.

"Uh, yes? We would have to do that eventually. Yeah. Eventually. Not Suddenly. Sorry I---"

"Can I have that again?"

"I---what? Can yo--what? Have? Again?" Soonyoung breathes. In and out. "A kiss?" At this, Jihoon nods, which makes him blush and Soonyoung to smile. "Are you asking for a kiss?" Jihoon nods again. Soonyoung smiles wider. "You want me to kiss you again, Jihoonie." Even though it's not a question, Jihoon still nods. Soonyoung giggles for a while before it turns to laughter.

His boyfriend is asking for a kiss like a waiter was taking his order! And here he was concerning himself about permissions first, when it's clear that Jihoon's fine with it. And even asks for it again!

"Hey!" Jihoon takes his hands away from Soonyoung's hold. He slaps the taller's chest and. He thought it was okay to ask for a kiss again since it was the other who did it first. He thought if he asked again that would make the other understand that  _ that _ was nice and he wants it to happen again. But what, he just gets laughed at. Even though, he risked embarrassing himself with the question.  _ Apology is very much needed for this chagrin. _

Lips press against his.

Jihoon's train of thought gets jumbled and he's flustered for a while before a smile graces his face. He feels the boy across him smiles too.

_ Well, a kiss is fine too. _

__

"How do you feel about the kiss, Jihoonie?" There's no panic in his voice when he said that. Confident with the smile the younger is showing him.

"Makes me feel loved."

"I do love you, you know. So I'm glad the feeling gets across."

"How about you, Soonyoung? How do you feel about the kiss?"

"It's Soonyoungie." He says as he boops Jihoon's nose. He presses a kiss on that nose too. "Makes me feel loved too."

"Of course! It's because I do too. I love you, Soonyoungie."

Just a while ago holding his boyfriend’s hand, he gets a blush. He hugs him then gets a second confession. Plus, two ‘I like you’s. After a kiss,  _ He said I love you and Soonyoungie in one sentence! _

There goes Soonyoung's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanna remind again that english is not my mother tongue; sorry for the errors
> 
> thanks to all of you reading~
> 
> ♡♡


	3. Matching

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heeey it's been so loooong TT i've been busy and we just got back our internet connection... sorry this is kinda late
> 
> not much soonhoon in this chap but more on the other member's appearance hehe :)

Weeks passed since Jihoon and Soonyoung began dating, pretty much everything remains the same, though each time the couple encounters one another, the undeniable connection between them, is now all crystal clear for the members to see.

At his studio, the producer is about to have a counsel to be given by a very eager Seungkwan with Seokmin, clearly sharing the former’s enthusiasm. Having told that the achingly high-spirited duo will be visiting him, Jihoon should’ve at least expected that he would be subjected to endure whatever their purpose of the visit was.

When the loud pair entered the room, the older was greeted with an excited squeal from Seungkwan, “Hyung! It’s nearing a month! You’re dating Soonyoung-hyung for almost a month!”

“Why am I not even surprised that you’re keeping track?”

As Seokmin closes the door behind him, he says, “ _ I’m  _ not gonna be  _ surprised _ if you tell us you don’t have any plans yet, Hyung.”

Seungkwan proceeds to flop down on the sofa, the other doing the same. They both face their hyung. “Please, say that you have even the slightest idea of what we’re talking about.”

“Of course I have, Kwannie.”

If ever you’re wondering about the nickname, well. The moment their group learned about the couple’s endearments, the maknae line insisted that Jihoon do the same for them. Hence, the birth of Kwannie, Nonie, and Channie from Jihoon’s mouth. Soonyoung was downright upset, but all complaints died down when his faced with three pairs of pleading puppy eyes.

“You two are pertaining to a monthsary, right?”

The two sighed in relief, exaggeratingly so.

Actually, Jihoon had asked Soonyoung about this matter already. The latter’s eyes sparkled with good-natured shock following a shrug saying he doesn’t mind celebrating it or otherwise. Further adding that he’s much more of an anniversary-person.

The mini flashback draws out Jihoon’s blushes, as he supposes once again, how it would be like when they reach the one-year-mark of their relationship.

Forgetting his surroundings, Jihoon flinches at the fingers pinching his cheeks. He swats them away, before cupping his own cheeks, acting such to protect it from added damage.

The still brimming-with-energy duo cooed at the sight. They both figured that the dating-Soonyoung-stuff saves the planet as their vocal unit leader visibly releases all his pent-up cuteness. How much more of this adorableness is Soonyoung being exposed to? Such a blessed guy to have their fairy hyung as his boyfriend.

“We both believe that we should celebrate anniversaries rather than monthsaries.” Said ‘fairy hyung’ pulls them out of their trance.

_ Aww _ . They both internally cooed at the cute couple for thinking ahead regarding their relationship.

“While I do get your point, Hyung, don’t you think doing something or what will make as a pleasant surprise?” Seungkwan voices out.

“Yeah, like, considering Soonyoung-hyung has been pining towards you for a long time, don’t you want to, like, give him a gift?” Seokmin agrees. The older processes what his dongsaengs are saying. “I don’t mean any offense just suggesting.”

“None taken. And yeah. I’m really thankful that he didn’t give up on me. Being his boyfriend has been the happiest ever to happen for me.” Jihoon smiles. Lately, smiling has been a frequent accessory he wears. “I’d like to give him a gift, yes, do you have any clues on what he might want to receive?”

“Oh glad you asked!”

\------

**One day before the monthsary...**

Jihoon’s playing a game on their dorm’s couch when Seokmin nudged his arm causing his phone to fall on his lap.

“Hyung, the package arrived!”

Phone forgotten, Jihoon shifts his attention to the box offered to him.

“I still think he’s gonna cringe at this.” He mutters while inspecting the gift he’s gonna hand over to his boyfriend tomorrow.

“I still don’t think so, hyung.” Seokmin cheekily replies.

At the same time, inside the practice room. Seungkwan carries the same package. Soonyoung exclaims as he sees the vocalist approaching him.

“Is that—”

“Yes, hyung it is!”

\------

**D-Day**

Despite both agreeing not to celebrate their first month as a couple, Soonyoung and Jihoon still decided a date is quite a must-have for today.

Walking on the same pathway lined with trees on each side, the same one they went on their first date, hands linked, the other each holding a paper bag.

Continuing to relive their first date, they rest on the same bench after reaching the end of the trail.

“Funny how we both agreed on not doing anything for today, but still end up both prepared with gifts.” Soonyoung chuckles. “Wait, that’s a gift right?” he questions, pointing at the paper bag on Jihoon’s lap.

“Yep! I wanted to give you a gift because I feel thankful that you like me.” Jihoon says in between giggles. The older feels his heart nearing its burst hearing the sentiment... plus the giggles. Admittedly, still not used to it. “I’m just glad that I can finally say that the feeling’s mutual.” Soonyoung replied.

They exchanged the bags their holding and opens the box inside at the same time.

Jihoon eyes the tumbler he received. The design includes the statement: ‘A gift from my prince.’ And some doodles.

Soonyoung does the same. It’s also a tumbler he’s holding. The design also includes the statement: ‘A gift from my fairy.’ And some doodles.

“They planned it.” They both said at the same time.

“They? Do you also mean Seokmin and Kwannie?” Soonyoung pouts at the nickname. “Yup. They also talked to you?”

“Yeah. Hey. You’re pouting.” Jihoon points out. “I knew it. You think the design is lame, right?” The younger still can’t believe he agreed to his dongsaengs’ idea on customizing the tumbler with that cringey sentence.

The older hastily stops pouting and laughs. “Hearing you say the design is lame depletes my confidence to say that it’s me who personally came up with the design for your tumbler.” The younger laughs at this before he gasps out his apology. Frankly, the laugh he gets takes all or if there’s even any negativity in Soonyoung’s system. “They must’ve been planning for us to have matching gifts. You know, couple’s item.” He finishes with a shrug.

Jihoon stares at their tumblers in a new light. It’s nice that they match despite the design.

\------

Today is Minghao’s turn to wash the dishes. He noticed a tumbler he can’t remember seeing before. Pausing for a moment to stare at its design, he knew immediately who the owner is.

“Didn’t know Jihoon-hyung would be sooo...” Minghao trails off not knowing what word to use to best describe his hyung.

“Jihoon is sooo... what?”

Minghao turns around to see Jun peering at his shoulder, curious to what prompted him to say what he’s previously saying. He rinses the tumbler and gave it to the other male.

“I bet this is Soonyoung’s idea.” Jun chuckles.

\------

“Hyung! Can I have some of your water? I’ve drank all of mine.”

The maknae rushes to Soonyoung’s bag after hearing the latter’s affirmation. He nearly downs all of the tumbler’s content, sighing after his drink, Chan inspects the design of the tumbler on his hand.

“This from Jihoon-hyung, alright.” He whispers. “But...”  _ A gift from my fairy _ ... He shakes his head while grabbing his phone then opening the camera app. He takes a picture of the tumbler making sure that the sentence is in plain sight on the photo. He sends it to Jihoon also adding a caption:  _ Just why _ .

The reply came fast. Chan opens it and laughs at the picture attached. It’s the same tumbler with a similar design except the prince part. He laughs even more when he reads the message included.

_ It’s Soonyoung’s idea obviously. And I know what you’re thinking. Honestly, same. Though I also think it’s cute. _

\------

Jihoon is scheduled to meet with the hip-hop unit to discuss stuffs regarding some revisions on the lyrics of their unit’s song. As they’re finalizing their ideas, Jihoon takes a sip on the cola in his matching tumbler with Soonyoung. The group’s attention transfers to Jihoon. All of them gawk after they’ve read what’s printed on the tumbler.

Noting the stares, before he was even questioned, Jihoon says, “It’s Soonyoung’s idea.”

“Yeah. But you agreed with it. Why?” Seungcheol’s baffled that his friend would even—

“Actually, it’s Seokmin who convinced me. I asked for his suggestion. He knows Soonyoung a lot sooo... yeah.”

“To be blunt, it’s cringeworthy, yeah, but it’s also... kinda... cute?” Hansol says, brows furrowed, like he’s assessing the tumbler’s design.

Jihoon pipes up at Hansol’s comment. “Someone finally, acknowledges! It is cute! At first, yeah I think it’s lame, but, Soonyoung said we’re matching, so I think it’s cute.”

“When you said you think ‘it’s cute’ I thought you were talking about the design, Hyung.” Mingyu says, disbelief evident in his voice.

“We are currently witnessing love’s effect on Jihoon.” Wonwoo narrates, to which everyone, well excluding Jihoon, nods to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm not really quite proud of this chapter ;;; i'll do better on the next one! tho i'm not sure when i can post it :( 
> 
> i'll try to finish it at least within this week? but no promises x.x
> 
> ♡♡


	4. Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took longer than expected bc i've been changing the ending multiple times and this is what i'm most satisfied with lol
> 
> hope you enjoy this , still :)

_ Sorry I can’t visit you again at the studio. It’s just so busy these days. (｡T ω T｡) _

_ We’ll go to lots of dates right when we’ll be given an off-day. _

_ I love you, Jihoonie ( ´  _ _ ∀ _ _ `)ノ～ ♡ _

Jihoon sighs after reading his boyfriend’s text. They both had a busy schedule this entire week and it pains him to admit that he misses his boyfriend. Being holed up in his studio dwindles the chances of bumping into Soonyoung, though he doesn’t have a choice but to finish up his work first, he still can’t help his yearning. With that said, his feet carries him to the practice room, Soonyoung and his fellow performance unit members are currently occupying.

_ It’s okay. I’ll be the one making the visit today. _

_ I’m on my way to you :) _

And send. 

The reply comes a second after.

_ Uwah! I’m suddenly pumped up! _

Jihoon smiles while reading the text. He’s about to reply when his phone buzzes again.

_ Where’s the heart for me, though? (｡•́︿•̀｡) _

“Uh, right I forgot.”

__

_ ♡♡♡ _

__

\------

Soonyoung beams seeing the three hearts sent by his favorite person.

“Ah, I miss him~ sooo much~ it hurts~” he whines loudly.

The three members with him in the room, deeply sighs. Tired from the dance practice and hearing their leader whine every time they decide to rest.

“We’re painfully aware, hyung”

“Yeah, you’ve been saying that on a loop, hyung.”

“Why don’t we take a longer break so you could go to Jihoon?”

Minghao and Chan nods at Jun’s suggestion. Clearly wanting to get rid of Soonyoung’s presence.

“Nope. We’re not yet done, so no one’s gonna be leaving this room for a while. What’s finish, however, is our break. Let’s get back to work so we can show-off to Jihoonie.” Their leader quips to which the others had raised a brow to. “Yes! He’ll be here in a few!” Soonyoung says amidst his giggles.

\------

Jihoon opens the door to the practice room, seeing the performance unit in the middle of practice, he proceeds to sit on a corner to avoid distracting the group. He does send a smile to Soonyoung, still.

He claps and utters a few compliments for them as the music ended, despite having his focus solely trained on his boyfriend.

They scattered to get their respective drinks. Jihoon noticed Minghao and Chan sharing one tumbler. A very familiar one. In fact, it’s his gift for Soonyoung. He turns his gaze on the said male. He quirks a brow when he spots the water bottle Soonyoung is holding. 

_ Why is he not the one using the tumbler? _

He dismisses the thought as he trudges to where Soonyoung is.

“Jihoonie!”

The shorter blocks Soonyoung’s arms as he attempted to hug him.

“As much as I miss your hugs...” Jihoon pouts then shakes his head. “You’re sweaty.”

Soonyoung ends up pouting too. “Fineee. How long are you staying, though?”

“Not sure really, I want to stay ‘til you guys finish, but if they tell me to come back I’ll have to.”

\------

Few hours passed, the performance unit seem to be done for the day. Jihoon observes as Soonyoung bid the members goodbye. He pats Chan’s head, showering the maknae with praises stopping only to move on to pinching Minghao’s cheeks, cooing at the younger reminding him to cool down before sleeping. Lastly, he throws his arm over Jun’s shoulder talking to him a bit regarding their schedule the next day.

Meanwhile, as Jihoon is overseeing all of this happening, a prickly feeling builds up inside him. He’s not exactly fond of this sensation since it makes him want to grab Soonyoung and walk out of this room.

He’s shaken out of his brooding as he feels his phone vibrate indicating a new message received.

“Let’s go, Jihoonie! It’s been a while since we’ve eaten together.”

“Uh... I actually have to head to the studio now.” Soonyoung’s shoulders drop. It’s like watching a plant suddenly wither. Jihoon’s quick to apologize. “They just texted me. I’m really sorry.”

“It’s okay. Besides, it can’t be helped. I’ll just eat with Jun and the others. I’ll catch up to them.” He ruffles Jihoon’s hair before he bids goodbye then dashes off to catch up with the others.

Jihoon’s hit with a sudden wave of sadness.

\------

The day after, Jihoon decides to watch his boyfriend’s practice again, noting that it’s not Soonyoung who’s using the tumbler  _ again _ , he stares at the dancer’s skinship with the others  _ again _ . Deciding to tolerate his sweaty boyfriend, he chooses to accept the offered hug to him, Jihoon opens his arms moving closer to Soonyoung to enclose him in his embrace, only to be interrupted by Seungkwan who grabs his wrist and pulls him.

“Sorry to interrupt! We’re already late! Don’t worry, I’ll remind Jihoon-hyung to text you.” Seungkwan half-shouts to Soonyoung while dragging Jihoon out of the practice room.

\------

After the meeting of the vocal unit with some of the staff, they all went to Jihoon’s studio.

“Hyung, why weren’t you replying to our texts? If I hadn’t gone to grab you out of the practice room, I doubt you would’ve remembered about the meeting.” Seungkwan nags at Jihoon.

“I had my phone on silent. Sorry.” Jihoon pouts and flops down to his chair while the others occupy the sofa.

“Okay, tell us what’s up.” Jeonghan says, causing Jihoon to become confused.

“You look like the personification of sorrow.” Joshua jokingly adds. “What makes our Hoonie sad?”

Jihoon sighs.

“I feel terrible.”

Their leader vents his feelings after watching over the performance unit’s practice twice in a row. He tells them all the things he noticed and how he feels about it all. The others nodding their heads at some parts to encourage the producer and to show him that they’re still paying attention.

“So, you’re jealous that there are others who use your gift to Soonyoung-hyung?” Seokmin asks after Jihoon finishes.

“I’m not sure? Like, I don’t allow Mingyu to use mine and I got kinda irritated when he did, sooo... I mean, I just sort of assumed Soonyoung would be the same?”

Completely disregarding his hyung’s reply, Seungkwan almost cuts him off by saying, “So, you’re jealous that Soonyoung-hyung is touchy to other members?”

“I don’t know? That’s Soonyoung’s way of showing that he adores the members, I understand that. What I don’t get is why does that makes me feel, um, like, upset?”

“That’s jealousy, alright.” Joshua chuckles.

“Yup. You are being a jealous boyfriend right now.” Jeonghan chuckles too.

“I am?” Jihoon asks, not really expecting a reply, yet they still nodded. “That’s terrible. You guys are all my friends. I don’t like feeling like this just because I’m jealous with the other members.”

“What do you want to do now, Hoonie?” Jeonghan asks, pulling Jihoon’s chair closer to where they’re sitting.

“Honestly, I just want the hug Kwannie halted earlier.” The three cackles at that while Seungkwan adamantly responds with, “You were late! Also, don’t you think I’ve saved you from being drenched with his sweat, hyung?!”

“I was ready to go through that.” Jihoon pouts, receiving head pats from Joshua. “It’s been a week without his hugs. I miss him so much I’d be willing to withstand his sweat.”

The studio gets filled with aw’s and giggles.

“Our hyung is so cute~” Seokmin coos, poking his cheek.

Seungkwan does the same to his other cheek. “So cute~”

“Soonyoung would’ve crushed you in a hug had he heard that.” Jeonghan agrees to the younger duo.

“Didn’t know you’d be a clingy boyfriend, Hoonie.” Joshua says with a chuckle.

Jihoon slightly stiffens. “Is that bad?”

“Hyung, you’re ‘clingy cute’ so all’s well.” Seokmin winks.

Seungkwan winks too, before adding, “And knowing Soonyoung-hyung he’ll certainly prefer if you’re clingy.”

“But, seriously, you have to do something about your situation.” Joshua states ending their uwu moment.

“What should I do?” Jihoon asks them, staring up as he’s the only one seated now, the others circling him.

The four huddles up, Jihoon remains at the center. They exchange opinions before coming to a conclusion, then breaks out of the huddle. The four stand on a line in front of their leader.

“You should talk to him.”

“In person.”

“Later if possible.”

“Tell him everything you’ve told us.”

\------

So, Jihoon does as told.

He says everything. Even including the uwu moment.

And Soonyoung’s reaction? Well, he’s still laughing.

Catching his breath, he kisses Jihoon’s hand. He shakes his head and mumbled in between kisses, “What should I do with you, Jihoonie?”

“I’d like that hug. Right now, if possible.”

Soonyoung chuckles as he complies. He feels his fairy inhales his scent. Yes, he’s freshen up now. Clean clothes and all.

“They’re not wrong when they told you you’re cute and that I prefer that you’re clingy.” He whispers. He runs his fingers to Jihoon’s hair. Sighing before addressing the jealousy issue. “Really though, I’m somewhat glad that you got jealous.”

Jihoon pulls out from the embrace. The older giggles as he stares at the younger’s face painted with disbelief.

“Because,” he starts, just as he boops Jihoon’s nose, “that means you reaaaally love me. That you don’t want others to be doing what you’re supposed to be doing with me.” He ruffles Jihoon’s hair. “Just like that.” When he still sees the confusion in Jihoon’s eyes he continues explaining what he meant through actions. He pinches Jihoon’s cheeks and slings his shoulder to the other’s shoulder.

“I’m not asking you to only do these things to me, Soonyoungie. It’s like asking the sun not to rise. You get what I mean?” Soonyoung shakes his head. “You can’t resist having skinships with other people. And that’s part of what I like about you.”

“But I don’t wanna make you upset, Jihoonie. You said it makes you feel terrible and I don’t want you to feel that way.”

Jihoon thinks for a moment before saying, “Then reserve your hugs for me. Or is that difficult?”

“I’ll try?” Soonyoung breathes out then proceeds to hug his boyfriend. “Your hugs should also be reserved for me.”

Soonyoung looks over the smaller’s face, amused at the serious look he’s sporting now. After some deliberation, Jihoon meets the taller’s gaze. “I want to appeal for some exceptions.” He waits for some affirmation from the other that comes in the form of a raised eyebrow. “I want the maknae line...and Seokmin to be an exception.”

The older laughs at Jihoon’s request. He nods, giving him the okay to his suggestion, given that he also has a soft spot to those mentioned, he has no choice but to agree.

“I want you to know something.” He says to the younger getting a hum in reply. “You’re the only one I give kisses to.”

Jihoon blushes, suddenly thankful of the hug for a different reason. He buries his face to Soonyoung’s chest. “Me too. I don’t think I would really like to kiss someone aside from my boyfriend.” He hears Soonyoung’s heartbeat speeds up. He felt hands on his shoulders as he’s pulled back a bit.

“I want you to know one more thing.” Jihoon stares at Soonyoung’s face, cheeks heated up, he tilts his head, “Hm?” Soonyoung leans his forehead to the former’s. “I love the members. I do. But, I love you more than them, Jihoonie.”

Jihoon giggles before pecking Soonyoung’s lips. “I do love the members too. But I also love you more than them, Soonyoungie.”

Sooonyoung kisses Jihoon, and maybe they found a way to assure each other that their hearts truly belong to one another, before anything else.

After all, they love each other a little (or a _ tad _ ) bit more than they love their members.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure again when the next chapter can be posted :( 
> 
> i really hope i can come up with it fast
> 
> ♡♡


	5. First Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just wanna say that there's a forum part thingy in this. so, the ones with the underline are from the forum.  
> i hope you'll get it once you reached that part :)

Soonyoung pressed his phone against his ear as he saw Jihoon accepted his call.

“Jihoonie!”

“Soonyoungie, I’m really sorry I haven’t been spending time with you these past few—”

“I know, I know, you’re still busy with the songs. But,” he sighs, “it’s been weeks since we had our last date.” Soonyoung whines.

It’s just been a few days after Jihoon’s jealous episode and Soonyoung knows that the former still has a lot to work on but he also knows that a break would be helpful for Jihoon. Plus, he misses their dates and the younger’s kisses. So, it’s a win-win situation for them. At least that’s what Soonyoung believes.

“I’m trying to finish up faster since I miss you too but, I don’t know... it’s really difficult—”

“You should try to rest, relax, eat, sleep, you know, those things.” He says with a shrug even though he knows the other can’t see it. “Are you even doing those, Jihoonie?” he worryingly asks.

“Yes. I can take care of myself.” Jihoon huffs on the other line. Irritation can be detected on his tone. But to his defense, this is the fourth time he’s being nagged like this for the day. Add the situation where he’s having difficulty with his work, who can blame him for sounding annoyed, right?

“Fine. Fine. I’m just worried, okay?” Soonyoung tries to pacify Jihoon, mumbling his sweet concerns and reminding him to not overwork himself.

\------

Soonyoung talks to Wonwoo about his phone call earlier with his lover.

“You did great, not losing your cool and all.” Wonwoo complimented him. Obviously, trying to ease the older’s worry.

“Yeah, okay. But, why would Jihoonie, my boyfriend, would get cranky over my concern?” Soonyoung paces in front of Wonwoo. “I get that he’s busy at work. I am too!” he raises his voice along with his hands, not masking his exasperation. “But!” He turns to look at Wonwoo. “I make time for him. I asked him for a date thrice and—”

“He rejected you three times.” Wonwoo finishes for him. “Jihoon’s been like that, dedicating so much time producing songs, even before you two got together.”

“That’s exactly why I’m feeling what I’m feeling right now, Wonwoo!”

“Which is?”

“Frustrated.”

“Go on.” He says to Soonyoung, hoping he’ll get an elaboration for the said feeling. As much as he wants to go back playing games, he still likes to help his friend. Though, Wonwoo’s not sure if he’s the right person to get help from... to things like this.

“I know he has to do his share of work. It’s for all of us.” Soonyoung sighs as he sits beside his friend. “I don’t wanna be selfish and just ask for his attention all the time, but...” he takes a deep breath then lets it out. “but I guess I just miss him, you know?” Wonwoo nods at this, rubbing circles at the older’s back.

“I just want a date, dammit!”

Wonwoo laughs. “Maybe keep yourself busy so you’ll miss him less? Don’t give me that ‘that’s-impossible’ look, Soonyoung.” He rolls his eyes before continuing, “And maybe just wait for him to be the one to ask for a date?”

And, Soonyoung just throws him another ‘that’s-impossible’ look.

\------

Jihoon’s currently on lockdown at his dorm. His hyungs taking desperate measures to prevent him from going back to the studio as he _finally_ decided to go home last night. Or morning.

“You’ll stay here and rest.” Seungcheol tells him albeit adamantly.

“No buts!” Jeonghan cuts Jihoon off even before he says anything.

Joshua who’s sitting beside him, ruffles the producer’s hair. “It’s just for today, Jihoonie.”

And does he even have a choice against this three? _No,_ he thinks so, he reluctantly nods his head.

The three collectively sighs in relief and went back to doing their own chores.

To: Soonyoungie ♡

_Hey! I’m free today! Are you?_

Receiving no reply after a few minutes, Jihoon decides to text him again.

To: Soonyoungie ♡

_I miss you. Can we hang out?_

Few minutes passed again, and still no reply.

“Oh! I forgot again!”

To: Soonyoungie ♡

_♡♡♡_

Finally, a reply came.

From: Soonyoungie ♡

_I’m actually not free today._

_Sorry, Jihoonie (_ _｡•́_ _︿•̀_ _｡)_

Jihoon slumps at the sofa as he read the text. Jumping back to life as his phone vibrates again.

From: Soonyoungie ♡

_I miss you too, ( ´_ _∀ `)_ _ノ～_ _♡_

To: Soonyoungie ♡

_When can we have our date again?_

From: Soonyoungie ♡

_Are you asking me out on a date?_

To: Soonyoungie ♡

_Why not? Your my boyfriend~_

On the other hand, Soonyoung squeals in delight which jolts the other member of his team.

“What is it now? Just a while ago he looks dying—”

“I’ve been resurrected by my fairy!” Their leader immediately cuts off as soon as he hears Chan’s whispers.

_It’s not impossible after all, Wonwoo!_

To: Jihoonie ♡

_Tomorrow?_

From: Jihoonie ♡

_Okay! Can’t wait._

_I love you, Soonyoungie ( ´_ _∀ `)_ _ノ～_ _♡_

The practice room was suddenly filled with excited screams from a very, elated Soonyoung.

\------

After his practice ended, Soonyoung decides to surprise his boyfriend by visiting him at the dorm. He pauses a while before entering the dorm to fix his appearance. As he opens the door, he’s greeted by the sight of Kim Mingyu with a sleeping Lee Jihoon in his arms, carrying him as they trudge toward their shared room.

“Nice timing, hyung!”

“Oh, damn right nice timing I have, Kim Mingyu—”

“Please, hold open the door to our room, hyung.”

_What._

Soonyoung complies grudgingly. “I should be the one carrying my fairy.” He mumbles as he pouts at the pair.

He still pouts while watching Mingyu lay Jihoon down to his bed. Mild jealousy bubbling inside him caused by the scene unfolding in front of him.

Jihoon slightly wakes up as his back touched the soft blanket below him. Still oblivious to Soonyoung’s presence, he mutters a quiet, “Thanks, Mingoo," before falling right back to sleep.

However, Soonyoung hears this and feels the jealousy inside him become more pronounced. He dislikes feeling like this and he worries that if any of the two sees his face right now, they’ll know, without delay the emotion swirling within his insides.

So, Soonyoung walks out before that happens.

\------

Wonwoo shakes his head at the situation he’s in right now. It’s just yesterday that he and Soonyoung talked and said guy comes back bothering him again the next day. The difference is that he’s now accompanied by Jun, Minghao, Chan, and Vernon. The location’s changed as well, they’re at Soonyoung’s room with the said owner evidently riled up.

Soonyoung tells them what he had witnessed back at the other dorm. And as if on cue, “He called him Mingoo.” Soonyoung repeats and honestly Wonwoo lost count how many times he had uttered that phrase.

“And that’s a problem because?” Minghao finally addresses the said problem.

“ _Because,”_ Soonyoung slowly speaks out, as if he’s containing himself, “that’s a pet name!” he finished loudly.

The oldest in the room, scratches his eyebrow then asks, “You’re getting jealous over that?”

“Hyung! Don’t worry! It’s not like he only has a pet name for Mingyu-hyung. Jihoonie-hyung calls me Channie.”

“We agreed on some exceptions.” Not a minute had passed but, contrary to his outburst, Soonyoung replies calmly.

“Which is?” Wonwoo continues to pry despite having an idea of what’s being asked.

“Let me guess, we are the exceptions?” Vernon states, pointing his finger to himself then to Chan. “Maknae line? Since hyung calls us Kwannie, Nonie, Channie?”

Soonyoung nods. “And also Seokmin. It also applies to hugs.”

“Why didn’t you include me?” Jun disbelievingly huffs. “And Wonwoo?” the oldest adds, gesturing to the mentioned male.

Wonwoo shoves Jun’s hand away from him. “We are getting off topic.”

“You’re the one who asked it in the first place, hyung.” Minghao playfully says.

“Besides, you two would still hug him with or without exceptions.” Soonyoung voiced out, knowingly.

“Hey! We’re not yet done discussing!” Wonwoo shouts after Soonyoung who walked out of his own room.

“I’m gonna talk to someone with more sense than you guys!”

\------

Soonyoung fiddles with his phone. He’s been at it for a few minutes now. Struggling on how to navigate the forum he’s at. After a _few_ clicks, his question was finally posted.

_ How do I get rid of this jealousy I’m feeling? _

Few minutes pass before his phone buzzes indicating a reply he received from the forum.

_ Fight it out! _

_Nah I don’t wanna fight Mingyu. He’s still my friend._

_ Talk to your partner about it. _

_Great, but wouldn’t I sound petty if I would tell Jihoonie the reason?_ He ponders for a bit then deciding to keep scrolling down to find other ways to deal with his issue.

_ Everyone has insecurities. Keep in mind that your partner stays with you for a reason.  
Don’t let negativity prevail. _

_Nice quote though it’s not really helping._

_ Chill out. Do something you enjoy. Have fun. Take your mind off of the depressing stuff. Then dive right back in when you feel ready. I do this whenever jealousy gets the best of me. I tend to say harsh words I don’t even mean because of my impulsive decisions fueled by negative emotions. So, after I let all the bad vibes out, that’s when I confront the matters at hand. _

_This exactly what I’ll do!_

To say Soonyoung relates with the person who answered last is an understatement. He feels like it’s basically his alter ego who’s telling him what to do.

“Guess, I’ll be out to enjoy myself tomorrow.”

\------

Jihoon wakes up on the right side of the bed. He checks the time. 10:00. He have two hours to shower and make himself look nice. He does his morning routine with a smile on his face, feeling giddy about his date.

He had thoroughly planned yesterday about today’s date with the help of his dongsaeng. Accepting Mingyu’s offer to help right away as the younger tells Jihoon that he’s somewhat an expert in that field.

“Hyung! It’s 11:30 already, I think you have to go?”

“Shit! I still have to walk—”

“Oh! Are you going somewhere, Ji?” Seungcheol asks, as he pokes his head into the shared room of Jihoon and Mingyu. “Studio? I could take you there.”

“No, I have a date with Soonyoungie.” The leader quirks an eyebrow at that. “Am I needed at the company today?”

As soon as he saw Seungcheol shook his head, Jihoon bids them a quick goodbye and dashing off out of the dorm.

Thirty minutes left before he meets Soonyoung at the park. The same park they went on their first date. The place eventually being special for the couple. It became a routine in which at every date the two will have they make sure to at least pass by the pathway with trees found at the park.

Reaching the place, Jihoon rests on a bench. He takes his phone out then texts Soonyoung.

To: Soonyoungie ♡

_I’m already here at the park!  
__♡♡♡_

Jihoon smiles to himself feeling proud that he didn’t forget about the hearts this time. He plays a game in his phone to kill time while waiting for his boyfriend.

\------

Fifteen minutes had passed and still no Soonyoung at sight nor a reply to Jihoon’s multiple messages. The latter decided to call his lover.

Alas, there’s no answer.

“I guess he’s taking a bath?” Jihoon shrugs off yet again resuming to play his game.

\------

It’s been an hour of waiting and seven unanswered calls before Jihoon proceeds to tread over to the dorm. On his way there, he reiterates the date plan on his mind. He heard his stomach grumbled.

“It’s 1 pm and I haven’t eaten anything, Kwon Soonyoung.”

\------

He’s welcomed with wide eyes and mouths formed in ‘o’ shape as he entered the dorm.

“Where’s Soonyoungie?”

“What? Why are you here, hyung?” Vernon asked, confusion apparent on his face.

“We have a date today.” Jihoon didn’t mind the gasps he heard. “I’m here to fetch him. He’s late.”

The rest of the members currently with the producer huddled and most likely discussing things in a hushed manner.

It’s Jihoon’s turn to be confused. “I’m going to his room.”

“Wait! Hyung! I’m glad you two have talked about your problem—”

“What problem are you talking about, Mingha—”

“Jihoonie-hyung, it’s okay. Soonyoung-hyung told us yesterday.”

“Wha—”

“To be honest, I didn’t expect you two to be okay right away.”

“We—”

“Right! And a date right after what happened. They love each other so much, really.”

“He—”

“But, Soonyoung went out already.”

Finally. After being cut off from speaking so many times. They all shut up. One sentence from Wonwoo and, _heavens_ , there’s the silence Jihoon’s been longing for. He opts to take this opportunity to speak without interruptions, _hopefully._

“What happened? What problem? And Soonyoung’s out?” Jihoon practically breathes it all out, quickly, before he’s interrupted again.

“Answer this first, Jihoon.” Jihoon felt like he has no choice but to nod to Wonwoo. “Did you two talked yesterday?” Jihoon shakes his head. “What about earlier?”

“No. I keep calling him but he’s not answering.” Jihoon sighs, suddenly tired of talking with the others. He’s just gonna get his answers from the boyfriend himself. He asked them where Soonyoung went.

“He didn’t say.”

Jihoon sighs, _again._

\------

After going through a lot of places, Jihoon feels absolutely tired. He still hasn’t eaten. He’s beyond pissed off now. He’s been searching for Soonyoung for hours, it’s 5 pm now, and Jihoon arrived at the last place he can think of.

At the dance practice room...

Soonyoung stretches his limbs as he replays today’s events in his head. He pampered himself with fast food he hasn’t eaten in a while. Afterwards, he went to the arcade and immersed himself in trying out different games. He also went to the park to walk through the pathway. And now he ended up here in the practice room. He’s about to start the music when the door burst open.

“Kwon Soonyoung!” Jihoon yelled angrily. He’s covered in sweat as if he’s been playing a sport.

“What are you doing here, Jihoonie?”

“What are _you_ doing here, _Soonyoungie_?” Soonyoung hears the mocking tone despite the endearment the shorter used.

“I’m about to dance.” He replies with the same tone as used by the former.

Soonyoung sees Jihoon’s face became furious in an instant. “Where have you been, really?” Jihoon has his arms crossed.

“Places. You know, to unwind.”

He hears Jihoon scoffs and that got on Soonyoung’s nerves, his face contorting to mild annoyance. “You could _unwind_ with our date too, _you know_.”

As those words fell out of his lover’s mouth, Soonyoung’s face softens. “Sorry, that completely slipped out of my mind.”

“Slipped—Wha—We’ve been wanting this date for days and it slipped out of your mind?” Jihoon raised his voice now, letting out all of his irritation.

This incited Soonyoung’s own aggravation. The piled up stress from the past few days rushes back to his mind. “Are you even sure you wanted that date? When you’ve been rejecting me?”

“What? Is that why you didn’t show up earlier? Were you moping about that? I already told you I was bu—”

“That’s not it!”

“Then what?!”

“I don’t want to see you!”

Jihoon’s face fell as he heard that. Before Soonyoung could even explain, Jihoon shouts back at him, “Fine!”

“Ji! Oh! You already found—” Soonyoung wasn’t able to hear all of it from Seungcheol, as his lover dragged their leader away.

A few seconds after, Soonyoung saw Jeonghan makes his way to him. The older lets him catch his breath first before speaking. “I’ve been outside for a while. I didn’t mean to eavesdrop but I didn’t know when to enter so...”

“So, you heard us fighting?” Soonyoung saw his hyung nod. They both sighed. Jeonghan thinking of how to help his dongsaeng with his problem, the other tired from shouting and being engulfed with emotions.

“Why did you even say that to him, Soonyoung? Anyone would be hurt by that.”

“I know, hyung. But, I just really don’t want to face him right now when I still haven’t collected my feelings and all that. I’m bound to hurt him while I’m in this state.”

“You already did.”

“Yeah, no shit.” Jeonghan scoffs at that. “I’m sorry, hyung. I’ve been out trying to let off steam and to avoid Jihoonie.”

“We know. Jihoon’s been trying to find you since past lunch.”

Guilt instantly consumed Soonyoung. A sudden thought formed in his head. “Wait, past lunch? Don’t tell me he hasn’t eaten yet?” A beat passed and he lowered his head in shame when he saw his hyung shook his head.

“I thought I was the idiot one in this relationship.” He whispered but not low enough as Jeonghan heard it.

“You’re both idiots.” Jeonghan set the paper bags his holding to the side. Only noticing it now, Soonyoung eyes the said paper bag. Feeling the other’s gaze, Jeonghan lifts his brow. “Just so you know, this food isn’t for you.”

“Then—”

“I bought this for Jihoon but apparently, he dashed away.”

“Uhm...”

“Yes, you can give it to him.” Soonyoung smiles then nearly grabbing the bags but Jeonghan held his arm. “Later, Soonyoung. You have to tell me about your problem first.”

\------

Seungcheol was tasked to bring Jihoon back at the studio. He supposed that the producer’s date is over by now so he dialed his number.

“Ji! We have to go—”

“Later, hyung. I’m still looking for Soonyoungie.”

“He’s missing?!”

“Bye!”

_What the hell?_

He makes a detour to café before going back to the company. As he was reentering the company, Seungcheol passes by the hallway that leads to the practice rooms. He heard familiar voices from one of the rooms. He peeked in at the ajar door, and he sees Jihoon.

“Ji! Oh! You already found—”

He was dragged away before he even set foot in the room. A firm grip on his wrist, he realized he was being led to Jihoon’s studio. The trembling of the shorter’s shoulders didn’t go unnoticed to Seungcheol.

After they reached the studio and settled down on the sofa, the older gave Jihoon the coffee he just bought in hopes on calming down the younger. He wipes the tear tracks from Jihoon’s face and he gave soft pats on his head.

“What happened, Ji?”

“I’m hungry.”

Confused, Seungcheol asks, “Why?”

“I’m tired.”

Okay, this, he somehow gets. Hoping for more elaboration though. “What?”

“I’m sad.”

_Oh._

“Did you two fight?”

And Jihoon decides to narrate what had gone down on this day. Tears were spilled. Tissues scattered. Hair’s a mess. Coffee’s drained. Seungcheol now also sad after hearing all that was said.

“I need some hugs,” Jihoon said in between sniffles.

Seungcheol’s frown was replaced with a smile. He opened his arms signaling the younger to hug him. “You can always hug me!”

But his frown was already back as he saw Jihoon standing up.

“I want to get it from Seungkwan, though.”

\------

Seungkwan is at Jihoon’s dorm when he was notified that the latter wants to see him. He’s now at Seokmin’s room browsing unimportant stuff online as he waits for his hyung to return. Unaware of what happened after Jihoon looked for Soonyoung, his curiosity is piqued.

He was about to ask Seokmin for his opinion when they heard the door opened. He feels arms embrace his torso tightly, giving him a hard time to turn his body to figure out who the person is, though he already has an idea who it is.

After successfully facing the other, Seungkwan reciprocates the hug. Seokmin stands up from the bed to oversee what’s taking place.

“Do I get no hugs?”

They hear their hyung softly chuckles as he makes his way to hug Seokmin. It lasted short as Jihoon encloses his arms on Seungkwan again.

The duo exchanging glances, pointing fingers on who will ask the older what happened. All the while, Jihoon’s aware of what the two is doing. Knowing them long enough to be able to picture it out in his mind.

“I...” He feels Seungkwan flinch causing Jihoon to chuckle once more. “I think I fought with Soonyoungie.” He finishes with a sigh.

Jihoon cries once more as he retells the events earlier this day.

After the two calmed their hyung down, they let him sleep without breaking the embrace he’s sharing with Seungkwan. Seokmin plays a song softly while talking to Seungkwan. Sharing their thoughts on their hyung’s outburst. But their peace was broken when the door opens.

Soonyoung sees Jihoon’s sleeping figure on the bed. He walks toward his lover but was stopped by Seokmin blocking his way.

“I’m guessing you’re here to talk to him but he was so tired so let him sleep first.”

“I actually brought him food. Jeonghan-hyung told me he hasn’t eaten anything all day.”

“Wha—”

Before Seokmin could outright yell, Seungkwan cuts in, “Shh!” Seungkwan shoos them out. “You two should talk outside. You’ll disturb him.”

\------

Mingyu saw Seokmin together with Soonyoung going out from the former’s room. They passed by him as they went straight to the kitchen he was just from. He trails behind them hearing their muffled whispers. Now, that was weird. Two of their loudest members being so soft-spoken.

“What do you mean he hasn’t eaten? It’s already 7 pm!” Mingyu finally makes out from their conversation. He asks Seokmin, “Who hasn’t eaten yet?”

“Jihoonie.”

“Jihoon-hyung.”

All hell breaks loose after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> one chapter left!
> 
> edit: i didn't know what i was doing,,, i made and posted this at 3 am so i decided to read this again and i just noticed that there was a looot of dialogues lol 
> 
> ♡♡


	6. Inspiration

Mingyu barges inside Jihoon’s studio, holding bags on each hand containing food for the producer. After last night’s incident, Mingyu has been lecturing the members to take care of themselves, though he’s stricter to Jihoon.

Soonyoung left their dorm last night before Jihoon has waken up so their misunderstanding is yet to be solved.

Jihoon’s thankfully just finished writing lyrics for a song when Mingyu came.

“I was about to eat. No need to go here.”

“I’ll stop in a week. Or earlier even, if I see that you learned your lesson, hyung.”

How many times have Jihoon had this conversation again?

“I told you, yesterday happened because I had a problem—”

“Yeah, yeah. ‘it’s not like I’m starving myself’” Jihoon scoffs at Mingyu’s imitation of him.

He’s grateful for the food, still. Thinking about it, it actually has its pros. First, it’s free food. Second, he doesn’t have to go out to buy his meal. Third, it’s delicious.

“You should go talk to Soonyoung-hyung. Maybe then, you’ll eat the usual amount.” Jihoon can’t help but roll his eyes. “You ate so little last night when you’re supposedly famished.” He shoves a spoonful of rice in his mouth paying no attention to Mingyu’s words. This seems to encourage the younger to continue his nagging. “You only ate one pancake at breakfast. You didn’t even finished the lunch I brought earlier!”

Seems like there’s a con out of all the pros. And it’s this lecture he’s receiving right now that’s making him wish this will be the last time Mingyu will bring his food.

“Fine. I’ll finish this dinner that you brought.”

\------

The performance unit was called to practice a little after 3pm today. They’re all delighted when they were informed that the choreography was finally completed by their leader. The practice less tiring when they performed the full song without stopping to think of ideas for the next part.

They’re all aware of the couple’s fight the day before but their leader no signs of being bothered by it so they didn’t dare bring it up.

As if nothing happened, Soonyoung chose to work on dance steps as he was hit by inspiration. Not letting this go to waste, he started early in the morning to complete the choreography for a song his unit’s been stuck with.

Soonyoung checks the time; 7pm. He announces that practice is done so they would be able to get dinner on time, not wishing for another of Mingyu’s nagging.

They ended up eating at some restaurant near the company. As Soonyoung was paying the bill at the counter, the other three walked up to him.

“Please talk to Jihoon-hyung. Mingyu just texted me saying Jihoon forced himself to finish his meal.” Minghao pleads, obviously concerned to his hyung.

Jun sighs. “Yeah. I’m not really happy about two of our members in a conflict.”

Chan nods in agreement. “And you’re both sad. Do something about it, hyung!” He practically demanded.

Soonyoung smiles fondly at them. “I’ll try to talk to him.” He says, as he waves them goodbye.

It was already 9:30 pm when he decided to go back to the company. He makes his way to Jihoon’s studio. He, finally, will talk to Jihoon.

He debated with himself whether to knock first or not. At last, as though Jihoon could feel his presence, he sees him walk towards the door. At first, Soonyoung thought Jihoon would lock the door then he sighs in relief when the latter opened it.

“I was actually thinking of going to the practice room.”

“Why?”

“To talk to you, of course.”

Soonyoung doesn’t really know but his heart swells at what Jihoon said.

“I guess I was faster in deciding, then.” Soonyoung said with a nervous chuckle.

Jihoon’s nervous as well. Heck, the whole atmosphere in the room is.

“I’m sorry for saying those words to you, Jihoonie.” He reaches the smaller’s hand tentatively. Jihoon sensing the other’s hesitation, takes the initiative to intertwine their hands.

“I’m sorry too for rejecting you, but I hope you believe me when I say I’m busy. I’m not making excuses, Soonyoungie.”

He feels the grip on his hand tightens, as if Soonyoung’s drawing out strength from his hold. Jihoon rubs his thumb at the back of Soonyoung’s hand. The dancer finds encouragement at this action so he lets out all his pent up emotions.

“For the past few days, I honestly felt like you’re more committed to work than to our relationship.” Jihoon opens his mouth to reply but Soonyoung continues, “I’m not saying you should focus more on me, don’t get me wrong, okay?” Jihoon nods.

“It’s just I hope you can maybe balance work and me? I would love it when you give me the same amount of attention as you do to your work. Oh God, I sound so needy.”

“I’m sorry.” Jihoon asks for Soonyoung’s other hand, smiling when the other let him hold it. “Don’t worry, I’m just as needy as you. I also feel like that when you’re focused with choreographies.”

Soonyoung shakes his head, letting it fall against Jihoon’s shoulder. “You handle it so well. Whereas me,” he sighs, “I can’t help but feel like...” Soonyoung’s certainly conflicted if he can say it or if it would be too unfair for Jihoon. He feels arms wrapped around him. Jihoon sitting straighter so he can keep Soonyoung’s head against his chest.

All doubts cleared up, Soonyoung picks up where he left off. “It’s like you love me less than I do to you.”

“I love you, Soonyoungie.” Jihoon pats Soonyoung’s back as he says this.

“I love you too. It’s just I’m the one always asking for dates. I’m the one who starts texting first. The one who insists on skinships—”

“I’m sorry. I’ll do better, I promise.” Soonyoung feels a kiss pressed against his head.

He feels relieved now that they’ve communicated properly.

“You’re the best, really. I’m sorry for being whiny.”

Jihoon shakes his head. “No. I should be reciprocating as much as what you’re giving. I’m sorry, really but you’re my first boyfriend, so I’m still learning.”

“Hey! You make it sound like you’ll be having another one besides me!”

“Did that make you jealous?” Jihoon asks incredulously. “You’ll be my first and last, Soonyoungie.” He kisses the pout away from Soonyoung’s lips.

“You’re making me jealous too much these days.”

“What? When?”

Soonyoung bites his lips at his slip of tongue. Since, it’s out already, he decides to admit it. “I saw Mingyu carrying you to bed the other day. I even heard you call him ‘ _Mingoo’_.” He childishly tattles.

Jihoon laughs at the other’s confession. “I only called him that because he asked me to. I agreed since he helped me plan out my date with you.”

Suddenly remembering yesterday, Soonyoung apologizes again. He feels like shit. That was _such_ a jerk move. Jihoon only kisses him, effectively shutting him up.

“Right, please eat healthier again. The members are worried.” Jihoon only rolls his eyes at that. Saying he already heard more than enough from Mingyu.

They cuddled for minutes, Soonyoung running his fingers on Jihoon’s hair. The older broke the silence as he informs the younger about his progress on the choreography.

“It’s funny how I suddenly thought of it after we fought.” He hear Jihoon laughs. “Maybe we should fight more.” He jokingly added.

The younger hums a tune. “I got inspired as well!” Jihoon happily tells him then humming that tune again. Realizing that he haven’t heard of that, Soonyoung assumes it’s the new song the other just said. “Did you make that? The one you’re humming?”

“Yep! I just finished the lyrics earlier!” Jihoon stands up and sits back down on the chair in front of his computer. After a few clicks, a song envelops the room.

The tune sounds bright but as he listens closely he feels the melancholy exuding from the lyrics. Understanding the words, sadness swamps Soonyoung. He could easily tell that this was Jihoon’s own sentiments on what he went through yesterday.

The song’s done playing. Jihoon hears Soonyoung claps. He turned around and was surprised with the chaste kiss the other gave him.

“I honestly don’t know how to feel about that.” Soonyoung admits. “I feel bad that you felt like that. At the same time, I feel proud because another masterpiece from you, my fairy.” Jihoon lightly laughs at the endearment.

“Don’t feel bad. Just think of it as commemoration for our first fight.”

Soonyoung laughs at the younger’s joke. “It helps that the melody is a happy one.”

“Oh right! I made that after we talked about our exceptions.”

“You mean, after you got jealous?” Soonyoung playfully says.

They continued bickering like usual. Learning new things about each other as their relationship advances. After their quarrel, Jihoon keeps in mind that even if they’re okay or not, they will still be each other’s inspiration. Their love bringing forth more beautiful things they create together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you to everyone who read until this part ~
> 
> it took me so long to finish this and i can't promise anything but i'll be back ig once i come up with an idea to add on the soonhoon tag 
> 
> i hope this fic have at least cause your smile ♡
> 
> sending hearts to everyone who stopped by and read this ♡♡


End file.
